1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface device, more particularly to a portable interface device assembly that includes the interface device for serving as an interface between a payment card and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable peripheral device (e.g., a flash disk) is usually equipped with an interface device (e.g., a connector) for coupling with an electronic device, such as a personal computer. The conventional portable peripheral device may include a housing, a circuit board disposed within the housing, a storage unit disposed on the circuit board, and an interface device coupled to the circuit board and partly exposed from the housing. In operation, the interface device is coupled to the electronic device, allowing the electronic device to access the storage unit.
The interface device may also serve as an interface between other electronic components (e.g., a memory card, a payment card, etc.) having interfaces not compatible with the electronic device.
Moreover, it may be desired that the interface device be well-protected from external collisions, in order to prevent the interface device from malfunctioning.